


Iron Runway

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, AU- NO MAGIC!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Do not copy to another site., Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Statutory Rape, Switching, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Harry Potter, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: AU of my own story 'On The Runway'. Harrison Potter-Black was one of the hottest male models out there. What happens when he catches the eye of Tony Stark? Family issues, and a world in peril become obstacles in their way. Can their love survive?  AU, SLASH, NO MAGIC!  James Potter lives! Homophobic comments by some characters.Set BEFORE the beginning of Iron Man.





	1. Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】【哈利波特&钢铁侠crossover】Iron Runway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344737) by [psbw3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3)

> This is my story that was originally posted on fanfiction dot net. It is still a work in progress. My favorite story that I have written so far. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

Tony Stark was irritated. He hated being sick, and hated going to the Doctor even more. His continued illness after a couple of days of abject misery, however, had convinced his bossy little assistant that he required seeing a Doctor. He was quickly learning that it was easier to just go along with Ms. Potts when she got like this. Usually, that would make him more obstinate. Right now, though? He was simply too pitiful to object.

This is what led to his current location. Tony was trapped in the waiting room of an Upper East Side General Practitioner. Dr. Miller was well recommended, and discrete. He was also willing to work him into his schedule today. He had just sat down in an armchair, and was waiting for Pepper to sign him in. Looking around, he noticed an elderly woman knitting in the corner, and an older teenage girl looking at a magazine with another teenager.

"God! He is so fucking hot. Such a shame he is gay." The girl said to her companion.

"Oh, I know! Those eyes, alone! He's rich as Hell, too. So not fair!" The other girl said, shaking her head.

Tony's interest was piqued. Who were they talking about? He didn't think they were talking about him. They hadn't even looked up from the issue of Vogue they were ogling. He wasn't gay anyway. He was happily Bisexual.

The cover was partially obscured, but he could tell there was a man on the cover, which was unusual. A few minutes later, the girl was called back, so Tony asked Pepper to put the magazine on the table in front of him. What? He didn't like to be handed things.

He leaned forward to get a better look, and was instantly ensnared by a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The cover featured a black haired man with the brightest green eyes. They couldn't be natural, right? His hair was styled messily, and he was wearing a tuxedo shirt that was rumpled, and partially unbuttoned with the tie undone. He was giving the camera a smouldering look that made Tony almost instantly hard.

THE RESURGENCE OF MALE MODELS! The cover proclaimed. Featuring British Noble Harrison Potter-Black!

Tony picked up the magazine, and turned to the appropriate page number. LORD POTTER-BLACK GIVES US THE RUNDOWN ON WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE RICH, FAMOUS, AND GORGEOUS! For the moment, Tony ignored the article, to stare at the pictures.

And what pictures they were! The man, Potter-Black he assumed, was leaning against a wall, wearing a pair of blue jeans that were not buttoned- and nothing else. His lightly tanned skin showed off the definition of his toned body. The V of his abdominal muscles, and six pack had his mouth watering.

There were also pictures of Potter-Black on a beach, playing in the surf with a copper haired man. The smile on the model's face was mesmerizing. The caption under the picture read; Potter-Black in Aruba with ex-boyfriend Cedric Diggory.

There were also pictures of him playing Polo with members of the Royal Family, and various pics of him walking the runway in different fashion shows.

Tony turned the page, and almost swallowed his tongue. Potter-Black laid back against ruffled sheets, eyes heavy lidded. The picture was in black and white, and the only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of tight, white boxer briefs. They left very little to the imagination, and Tony could easily tell he was very well endowed. Tony had never been happier that he played for both teams.

He decided then and there that he would get Potter-Black in his bed. It was only a matter of time. He was Tony Fucking Stark. He always gets what he wants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrison Potter-Black was just exiting his building. He was wearing basketball shorts, and a tank top, and had ear buds in his ears. He took off in a light jog, crossing the street into Central Park. After jogging for about 45 minutes, Harry stopped to take a drink from his water bottle.

Tony, who had been watching his progress through the park via cameras with the help of JARVIS, decided this was the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. He had been ecstatic to discover that Potter-Black lived in New York. He was currently overseeing the construction of Stark Tower in that very City.

"Hello, gorgeous. Beautiful day for a run, isn't it?" Tony said. He was slightly nervous, but he brushed it off.

Harry opened his eyes, and turned towards the voice that was addressing him. A man was sitting on the nearest park bench. He had dark, curly hair, and a very neatly trimmed goatee. His warm, hazel eyes sparkled with good humor, and he was wearing an AC/DC shirt, and worn blue jeans. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Harry asked.

Tony knew he was British, but for some reason he had not equated that with him having a British accent. Tony found it very sexy. He was slightly taken aback that Harrison did not immediately recognize him.

"We have never met before, but I hope to remedy that. Tony Stark, at your service." He said suavely, reaching for Harry's hand.

"Ah. I thought you looked familiar. Harrison Potter-Black, nice to meet you." Harry said, reaching to shake Tony's hand.

Tony was having none of that, though. He lightly grasped Harry's hand, and turned it over. He slowly leaned down, keeping eye contact with Harry, and left a lingering kiss on the back of his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Harry breathed out, quietly. The look Tony was giving him, had him slightly flustered.

"Would you join me for dinner, Harrison? I'd like to get to know you better." Tony said. He still held Harry's hand in his own, and he had no intention of bringing attention to it.

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Stark." Harry said, pulling his hand out of Tony's gentle grip.

Tony was surprised. "Why ever not? I'm well-known for having good ideas."

Harry smiled, wryly, and raised an eyebrow. " You are also well-known for one night stands, Mr. Stark. That is something that I do not indulge in." Harry said. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the compliment." He said, then started turning away.

Tony was nonplussed. "Wait! Please, call me Tony. I asked you on a date, not to have sex." He said. He was not used to being turned down, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"You are saying you don't want to have sex with me?" Harry asked, looking slightly surprised.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Of course I want to have sex with you! Any even slightly bent man would, you are smoking hot! But I don't ONLY want to fuck you. I really do want to get to know you. Have dinner with me? No strings attached." He said with a slight plea in his voice.

Harry's eyes searched his face, looking for some kind of reassurance of his honesty. "I did not realize you were interested in men, Mr. Stark." He said, with a question in his voice.

Tony smiled, sinfully. "I am interested in both sexes. And it's Tony, beautiful." He said.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was obviously physically attracted to Tony, but he did not want a purely physical relationship. He wanted to fall in love. He wanted to be the most important person in the world to someone, and feel the same way in return. But would he ever get that if he didn't take chances?

"Just one dinner, Harrison. Let me prove myself to you." Tony said, taking his hand again. He ran his thumb across Harry's knuckles, making him shiver.

"One dinner, Tony. Don't make me regret it." Harry said, deciding to take a chance.

Tony's face lit up with a boyish smile, that made him look years younger. He was genuinely pleased at Harry's acceptance. "Don't worry, Harrison. You won't, I guarantee it." Tony said, voice full of promises.

What had he just gotten himself into? Harry wondered.


	2. The Merchant and the Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Harry have their first date, and discover they have explosive chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/ Avengers! The only compensation received are reviews and Kudos. 
> 
> This is the next two chapters of my work that was previously posted on fanfiction dot net, as two separate chapters. My username on that site is crystalpotter-weasley. There is some James Potter bashing in this fic, so be warned. Enjoy!

Harry was nervous. He was getting ready for his date with Tony Stark. Usually, he was the one who picked up his dates, bought them flowers, etc. Today the script was flipped, and it took him out of his element.

Harry stepped out of the shower, and shaved the light stubble that had grown in during th day. After brushing his teeth, and putting on some Hugo Boss cologne, he styled his hair and picked out his clothes. He decided on a pair of black, True Religion jeans, and an emerald green t-shirt. He finished off the look with black boots, and a butter soft, black leather jacket. Just as he finished lacing his boots, the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath, and left his bedroom.

Tony would never admit it, but he was nervous. He had done some research on Harrison Potter-Black, and he was even more attracted to him as a result.

Harrison was brilliant, beautiful, and wealthy in his own right. What did he have to offer someone like Harry? At least he knew Harry wasn't after his money, or fame. He had both already.

Tony had finally arrived at Harry's building. The Security team snapped to attention, and the man at the front desk turned to him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm here to pickup Mr Potter-Black." Tony said. He was surprised by the heavy security.

"Please sign in here, and I need to see some identification please, Sir." One of the guards stated. Tony was slightly bemused, but went along with it.

"Thank you, Mr Stark. Lord Potter-Black is expecting you." The concierge said.

He led Tony over to the elavator, using a key to unlock it. He waved Tony inside, then used a different key to the corresponding floor they were going to. As the elavator started, the man started speaking again.

"You are now on the approved visitors list for Lord Potter-Black. No one without a key can access the elavator, unless with myself, or a guard. The emergency stairwells become accessible when any alarms occur. Every apartment has a panic button. It is a silent alarm that causes the police ti be sent. If you are allowed further access, Lord Potter-Black will notify us." He said.

"That seems a little excessive." Tony said, surprised at the level of security in the building.

"We take our residents safety very seriously, Mr Stark." He said, resolutely. They arrived on Harrison's floor, and his escort pointed to a door. "Lord Potter-Black is in 291. Please let us know if you need further assistance." He said, stepping back on the elavator.

Tony stepped up to the door, and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened his cuffs, and took a deep breath. Tony finally syked himself up enough to ring the bell. A minute later, the door opened. Tony almost lost his breath. Harry looked positively delicious.

"Hello gorgeous! You look amazing." Tony said, eyeing him up and down.

"Thank you, Tony. You look very handsome, yourself." Harry said, and he did. Tony Stark was a Sexy Motherfucker, and Harry was not immune to his charms.

Tony held out a single, red rose for him to take. "I know you are not a woman, but I wanted to show you that I was thinking about you today." He said.

Harry was touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Tony. That was sweet. Come in, while I put this in some water." Harry said, opening the door further.

Tony was impressed by Harry's apartment. Floor to ceiling windows afforded a beautiful view of Central Park, and he noticed a glassed in office to the left. As he walked into the living room, he saw a dining area off to the right that also sported an amazing view through the numerous windows. The apartment was decorated elegantly, and expensively.

"Nice place." Tony said, as Harry entered the open kitchen, to look for a vase.

"Thank you. It belonged to my Mother. My Godfather had it remodled and furnished as a present for my acceptance into Brown." Harry said, finally using a tall glass for a vase.

Harry grabbed his keys, and his phone. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said, then made sure he had his wallet.

"So, I hope you like Italian. I got us a table at Babbo." Tony said.

As he settled in the car, Harry's presence and cologne were doing things to him, and he wanted desperately to kiss Harry breathless. 'Go slow, Tones. Don't scare him off.' Tony thought.

"That sounds great. I'm starving." Harry said.

"This is my driver, Happy. Happy, this is Harrison Potter-Black." Tony introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Happy said.

"Nice to meet you as well. So, Tony. You do realize that the Press is going to go crazy at the mere thought that we are on a date, right?" Harry said.

" Of course. People like us are always popular targets of the press. I have learned to ignore it, and live my life as I see fit. I won't let them change me." Tony said. He reached forward, and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb. "I will be proud to be seen with you, Harrison." 

Harry shivered at the feeling of Tony's hands on him. "I will be proud to be seen with you, as well. I've never been one to hide, either." Harry said.

Those green eyes looking at him so intensely, caused Tony to move in closer. Harry's breath hitched. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Harry thought. He could feel Tony's warm breath on his cheek, and the scent of his cologne was spicy and warm. It was an intoxicating combination.

Tony leaned forward, and tilted his head, slightly. One kiss couldn't hurt, right? Harry felt the tiny hairs on his face stand on end in anticipation.

Their lips connected, gently at first. Harry let out a sigh at the sensation. The gentle nature of the kiss was not what he expected from Tony Stark.

Tony slowly applied more pressure, deepening the kiss, yet staying relatively chaste. As he pulled away, he flicked his tongue lightly across Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to moan, quietly. That little noise went straight to his cock, and he was about to deepen the kiss.

"We are here, Mr Stark." Happy interrupted. Tony pulled back reluctantly, cursing Happy in his head.

Harry cleared his throat. He had never felt so sexually attracted to anyone before. They had amazing chemistry, and he couldn't help but wonder what the sex would be like.

Tony was having simular thoughts. The car door opened, and Tony exited swiftly. He leaned down, and offered Harry his hand.

The cameras were clicking non-stop as Harry got out of the car. Tony clasped his hand, and led him into the restaurant. They ignored the shouted questions, and camera flashes.

The next day, pictures of them together would spark speculation about their relationship. They would be tabloid fodder for a long time. 

This was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Babbo. Do you have a reservation?" The perky girl at the desk asked.

"Stark, table for two at 7:30." Tony said.

The girl gave them both an obvious once over, her glance pausing slightly at their joined hands. "Right this way, Gentlemen." She said, leading them to a semi private table. "Enjoy your meal." She said, sitting the menus down, and leaving.

"So, Harrison. What brought you to the States?" Tony asked, after they placed their orders.

"Well, it was a few reasons, actually. I am a model, and New York is one of the Premier locations for that. I was also accepted at Brown, and I already had an apartment here." Harry said, then took a sip of water. "I was also happy for an excuse to leave England, to be honest." He said.

The waiter came with their appetizer order, and they both started serving themselves some of the mussels steamed in white wine, and fennel, along with fresh baked bread.

"Why would you want to leave England? I mean, you are a Lord, right?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Yes, I am. However, I have had no contact with my father for over six years. Being an openly gay member of the Aristocracy is considered a scandal. Most of my friends were supportive, but my father was disgusted by my sexuality. He kicked me out of hhe Manor when I told him. I was fourteen." Harry said resolutely.

Tony winced. "That sucks. I know all about being a disapointment to your father."

"You are a brilliant man, Tony. I don't see how anyone could find that disappointing." Harry said. He swirled his piece of bread into the sauce, and took a bite, moaning slightly at the taste.

The noises Harry was making were driving him mad! He wondered if Harry was that vocal in bed? Tony shook that thought off. 'Down, boy!' Tony thought.

"Thank you, Harry. So what did you do? Were you kicked out into the streets?" Tony asked. He couldn't imagine being fourteen, and being abandoned for being who he was. His father was no Saint, but he had never gone that far.

"No. He exiled me to one of our properties, and told me I was lucky the Estate was entailed. He would have loved to disown me. I had a large inheritance from my mum, and a Trust fund. He told me not to expect another Pound from him until he died, and that he never wanted to see me again. He continued to pay for my schooling, but that was it. Once my Godfather found out, he took me in, and cut all ties to my father." Harry said, while playing with his fork.

'What an asshole!' Tony thought. The waiter returned to take away the dirty dishes, then returned with their entrees. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Tony said, and then cut into his veal. It was tender, and delicious. "How did you get into modelling?" 

Harry chewed his his bite of braised short ribs, then swallowed. After a sip of water, he answered. "At first, it was just a huge 'fuck you' to my father." He said, surprising a laugh out of Tony. "It's not proper to appear in various stages of undress, especially for money. I started when I was fifteen. Sirius and I, that's my Godfather, were spending a month in France, and I was scouted." A closed off look appeared on his face as he mentioned France.

Tony was curious, but didn't pry. "So what are you studying at Brown?" Tony asked.

"Architecture. I am quitting modeling soon, to focus on my Internship." Harry said.

They continued to get to know eachh other, while eating their delicious dinner.

"Do you like sports, Harry?" Tony asked, as they waited for dessert.

"I play Polo, and Lacrosse. Not very often since I moved here, but occasionally. I am also on the Fencing Team at Brown. Do you?" Harry asked.

Tony had a moment of fantasy, imagining Harry in those tight, white fencing pants. He cleared his throat, and crossed his legs. "I bet you look hot as fuck in that outfit." Tony blurted, causing Harry to flush lightly. "I have never been much of a jock, but I like to watch. I've got tickets to the Knicks VS the Celtics next week. Would you like to join me?" Tony asked.

Harry smiled. He was having a great time with Tony, and they obviously had chemistry. He would give this a chance, and see where it goes. 

"I'd like that. What day is it?" Harry asked.

Tony grinned. He agreed to a second date! He mentally crowed in victory. "It is Tuesday night. I hope I will see you before then, though?" Tony said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything. You could come see my Tower. I am very proud of it. We could go to a movie, have dinner again. Hell, we could go play minigolf! I just want to spend time with you." Tony said, earnestly.

Harry was surprised. Tony was a lot sweeter than he expected.  
"I have never played minigolf before. Maybe you can broaden my horizons?" Harry said.

Tony's eyes became heavy lidded. "I would love to show you many new experiences, Harry." Tony said, his voice taking on a husky quality.

Harry smirked. "Who's to say you could? I might be able to teach an 'old dog' some new tricks, myself." Harry said, leaning back in his chair lazily. He looked Tony over from head to toe, his tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip.

Tony groaned. "That's dirty pool right there, Harrison. You are playing with fire." Tony said, leaning forward.

"I like it hot, Tony. What can I say?" Harry said, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

Tony gave him a devouring look, eyes hot and heavy. "You are definitely hot." He said.

The sexual tension between the two, continued to get higher during dessert. They finally finished, and Tony insisted on paying. Tony put his arm around Harry as they exited the restaurant. The paparazzi were even more present, after word had spread that they were there on a date. They were blinded by flashes.

"Lord Potter-Black! Michael from TMZ. Are you and Tony Stark on a date?" A reporter shouted.

Harry looked at Tony, who smiled at him. "Yes. It is a first date, so please don't ruin it for me." Harry said playfully.

Happy pulled up in the car just then, jumping out to open the door. Tony helped Harry get into the car, then followed closely behind. He couldn't help staring at Harry's ass as he climbed into the car.

"Mr Stark! Have you run out of female models to be with? Are you starting on the male ones, now?" A rude Reporter shouted. Tony cringed at the implication, but valiantly ignored him.

After the door closed, Tony put his arm around Harry, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry about that. They are vultures." Tony said., leaning in to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry shivered slightly at the contact, and leaned into it. "The Press in London is worse." Harry said.

Tony's thumb lightly ghosted across his bottom lip, and he could not resist. He opened his mouth, curling his tongue around Tony's thumb, and sucking it into his mouth.

Tony gave a strangled sounding moan, then removed his thumb, replacing it with his mouth. This was no soft, gentle kiss. This was the kind of kiss he expected from Tony- Hot, hard, and all consuming.

Tony was almost instantly hard. He had been fighting an erection all night, but this was the last straw. The feel of Harry's tongue sucking on his thumb, was more than his body could take. He was only a man! 

Tony dived his tongue into Harry's mouth, coaxing his out to play. Harry tasted of the lemon panacotta he had just eaten, and something else that was just Harry. The taste was beguiling, and he wondered how other parts of Harry would taste.

The scent of Tony's cologne, and the feeling of his kisses, were causing Harry to be desperately aroused. He pulled Tony closer, until the shorter man was almost in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and ran a hand up his spine, causing Tony to arch his back and moan.

Harry took control of the kiss, tasting every inch of Tony's mouth. He started raining kisses, and nips down the side of Tony's neck, then lightly biting his collarbone through his shirt.

Tony moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Harry, seeking friction. He ran his tongue along Harry's lightly stubbled jawline, then sucked his earlobe into his hot mouth. The sound Harry made caused his dick to twitch, and he was desperate to touch him. Tony ran his hand down Harry's chest, and stroked his abs, his other hand tugging on Harry's belt.

Harry came back to his senses, slowly. He wrenched his mouth away from Tony's, and gently pushed his hand away from his belt.

"I want you. Badly. But it is too soon for that. I'm sorry." Harry said, hoping this wouldn't be a deal breaker.

Tony groaned pitifully, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder. He panted, trying to get control of himself.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard." He said, sitting back, and adjusting himself. They were both hard as a rock, and Tony couldn't help but stare for a moment.

Harry looked like a debauched Angel. His eyes were almost black with arousal, only a ring of green visible. His lips were slightly red and swollen, and his hair was a mess. Harry's cheeks were mottled red with arousal, and the large bulge in his pants was prominent. Tony swallowed, trying to force down his own arousal.

"When can I see you again?" Harry asked. His voice sounded wrecked, and he saw Tony close his eyes in reaction.

"As soon as possible, Harry. Let me take you to lunch tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"I have a Fencing Match tomorrow at NYU. It starts at 3. Would you like to come? Maybe we could have an early dinner afterwards? I have to be on the practice Piste at noon, so lunch wouldn't work." Harry said.

Tomorrow was Sunday, so Tony didn't have any plans. "That sounds great. I can't wait to watch you kick some ass!" Tony said.

Tony walked Harry up to his door, and a few toe- curling kisses later, he left. He needed to take care of a 'little problem'.

The next day, The New York Daily News had a picture of Harry and Tony leaving the restaurant, Tony's arm around Harry's waist.

THE MERCHANT AND THE MODEL! The headline blared.

Tony thought it was a good picture.


	3. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes it 'hard' for Tony at the Fencing Match. Afterwards, he shares some startling facts about himself, as they play 20 questions. Things also get a little physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content! Past statutory rape mentioned. (15 year old VS 30 something year old.)
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, or Iron Man!

Tony had just arrived at the Salle, on the NYU campus. There were four platforms (piste) set up, and a small selection of seats. Tony looked around, only to see Harry coming towards him.

His mouth went dry at the sight of him. The brightness of Harry's 'Whites' - the fencing outfit - was a beautiful contrast against his tan skin. And those pants! They might as well have been painted on. He was right last night, Harry was hot as fuck in that outfit!

"Tony! It's good to see you. Thanks for coming." Harry said.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm liking the look. You look sexy as Hell." Tony said, leaning in to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry flushed lightly in pleasure at the compliment. "Thanks Tony. I saved you a good seat." Harry said, leading him over to the spectator area.

Tony sat, getting as comfortable as he could in the hard seat. A few minutes later, Harry's first bout started.

"EN GARDE!" The referee yelled, and Harry and his opponent saluted each other, then got into position.

"ALLEZ!" The official yelled, and Harry lunged forward immediately. Harry was a very aggressive fencer, and he kept the pressure on. He had driven his opponent off of the Piste twice, gaining him two, additional points.

Tony was unsure exactly what was going on, and he didn't understand the terms being thrown around. All he knew, was that the way Harry moved was sexy, and that he was loads more talented than the guy he was up against. The Bout ended at the 15 point mark. Harry had won, 15-6.

As the Bout was called, the participants saluted each other again, and Harry pulled his helmet off. His hair was a sweaty mess, and his green eyes were shining. Tony swallowed, trying to push back his overwhelming attraction to Harry for the moment.

Harry had three more Bouts, all three with Harry as the winner. The last bout was very close, and used a sword other than the Epee he had started with. When Harry made his fifteenth point, he looked tired, but exhilarated.

Tony made his way over to Harry, as he was being unhooked from the scoring machine.

"Congratulations, gorgeous! I had almost no idea what was going on, but you obviously kicked their asses!" Tony said, then leaned in closer. "And looked amazingly hot while doing it." He said quietly, giving Harry a long, hot look.

Harry shivered slightly. The thought of being under the obsessive attentions of Tony Stark, making him react.

"Thanks Tony. I need to get a quick shower. I hope you don't mind waiting?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Take your time." Tony said. Harry disappeared into the locker room, and Tony waited outside. Eventually, one of Harry's teammates came out, and waved him over.

"Mr. Stark? Harry got slightly sidetracked by our Coach, and the equipment Manager. He just now got into the shower. Would you like to wait for him inside?" The boy asked. He was already dressed in street clothes.

"Sure, if that's allowed?" Tony said, following the boy into the locker room. The rest of Harry's teammates were putting on shoes, or packing up bags of equipment. They trickled out in groups, until he was alone.

Just then, Harry came around the corner, wearing nothing but a tiny, white towel. Tony's mouth went dry at the sight he made. His back, and shoulders were muscular and refined. His arms, chest, and abs, ripped. Droplets of water ran down his neck from his wet hair, and continued down his chest. Tony wanted to follow those droplets with his tongue.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. My Sabre was damaged during that last bout, and I had to talk to our Equipment Manager. Just let me get dressed, and we can go." Harry said, pulling clothes out of the locker he had left them in.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account. I am very much enjoying the view." Tony said, slightly breathless. He leaned against the locker behind him, slowly running his heated gaze down Harry's body.

Harry smirked. He turned his back to Tony, and dropped his towel, casually. Tony choked a little, looking at his firm, muscular ass, fully on display. Harry bent over, pulling on a pair of light blue boxer briefs. As soon as they were on, he turned around. Tony could see that he was semi erect, and the sight made his mouth water.

"Tease. You are a horrible tease." Tony said, voice husky with arousal.

"Don't I get a congratulations kiss? I was showing off just for you." Harry said, sitting down on the bench, and leaning back.

Tony sauntered forward, and leaned down close to Harry. He bypassed Harry's lips completely, and ran his tongue up the side of his neck, up to his ear.

"You have no idea what you are playing with. I want to hold you down, and lick every drop of water off of your body. Then fill that gorgeous ass of yours." Tony whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to moan. Tony pulled back, looking into those eyes. "I am trying to be a good boy - a role I am not used to playing. I will have you in my bed, eventually. It is only a matter of time." Tony said, and then claimed Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry stood up, still connected to Tony's mouth. He backed Tony into a locker, holding his hips tightly.

"I have no doubt that you are right. This is inevitable, but I don't bottom. Not anymore." Harry said. He leaned forwards, lightly rubbing their erections together. "Can you handle that?" He asked, wrenching a moan from Tony.

"Anything you want, I can handle, baby." Tony said, thrusting his hard cock against Harry's, causing him to groan. Harry backed away, causing Tony to whine, quietly.

"Let's go someplace more private. Anyone could walk in here, at any moment." Harry said. Tony tried to tamp down his erection, but it was so hard! (Pun intended.) Harry dressed swiftly, and they quickly left Campus.

They arrived at Stark Tower. The building wasn't finished completely, but the Penthouse where Tony was staying, was.

"Are you hungry? I could order takeout?" Tony said, trying to will away his erection.

Harry looked Tony over, eyes pausing at his still prominent erection. He licked his lips, unconsciously. Causing Tony to moan at the thought of that tongue on his cock.

"Why don't you let me take care of that first?" Harry said, nodding at Tony's crotch.

Tony groaned, throwing his head back. "Thought you didn't want sex, yet." Tony said.

"I don't. But that's not all we can do." Harry said, then pushed Tony against the wall. Harry kissed him, hungrily. Tony felt Harry's hands undoing his belt, and he panted in anticipation. Harry unzipped his pants slowly, cupping Tony's aching cock. Tony bucked his hips into Harry's hand, begging for more friction.

Harry bit down on Tony's neck, causing his hips to thrust harder as he moaned. Tony felt his warm hand around his cock, and he moaned loudly at the dual stimulation. Harry pulled down his pants, and boxers, then dropped to his knees.

Tony almost came at the sight of those verdant eyes, looking up at him in pure lust.

Harry stared at Tony's cock, while stroking it. He leaned closer, and licked a drop of precome off of the tip. Tony closed his eyes in reaction, then opened them quickly. He didn't want to miss a moment of this. Harry licked him from base to tip, one hand lightly cradling his balls. Tony could not stop moaning, and when Harry sucked the tip into his mouth, he stopped trying.

"Harry! That's it, Gorgeous. Suck my cock!" Tony moaned. Harry sucked as much of Tony in as he could, running his tongue along the underside as he went.

Tony was losing his mind! The feel of Harry's mouth was Heaven, and he started thrusting carefully in response. Harry started sucking harder, savoring the pleasure he was giving Tony.

Harry moved one of his hands, and quickly undid his own pants. His erection was trapped painfully, and he needed some relief. Tony looked on, as Harry continued to suck his cock, skillfully, and he saw Harry pull his own erection out.

Harry tugged on his own cock a few times, causing him to moan around Tony's. Harry started sucking in earnest, causing Tony's thought processes to stutter to a halt.

Tony grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling him further down his cock. Tony could feel his orgasm coming. 

"Harry! I'm about to come!" He warned, giving Harry the chance to move his mouth away. Instead, Harry moaned in answer, and sucked even harder. Tony's orgasm hit him hard. So strong, he saw spots. He came, screaming, down Harry's throat.

Tony opened his eyes, and saw Harry wipe some come, that had escaped his mouth, off of his chin. He sucked his finger back into his mouth, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Fuck." He groaned. He came out of his fog, and noticed that Harry was now pumping his own cock. 'We can't have that, now can we?' He thought to himself. He pulled Harry up off the floor, then pushed him onto his large sofa.

"My turn, Gorgeous. I am gonna make you come so hard." He promised, lowly, then pulled Harry's pants down. The cock he unveiled was beautiful. Harry was LARGE, he guessed around nine inches. He was also thick, and had no hair at all in his groin area, at all. "God! You have a gorgeous cock, Harry." Tony said, gripping his erection in his hand. 

Harry thrust his hips up, moaning at having Tony's skilled hands on him. "Please, Tony." Harry begged, thrusting his hips up off of the couch. The picture he made, made Tony's spent dick twitch. He was just too hot!

"I'll take good care of you, I promise." Tony said, then he sucked Harry's cock into his mouth, as far as he could go. He licked, sucked, and nibbled Harry into a frenzy. He was thrashing his head, back and forth on the cushions, trying not to come yet. He wanted it to last longer, it felt too good! 

Tony started stroking Harry's perineum, causing him to let out a filthy moan. A few minutes later, Tony pushed a finger against Harry's entrance, lightly. Not penetrating, just making itself known. The light pressure was too much for Harry. He called out a warning, then came down Tony's throat. He swallowed all that Harry had to give him, licking his spent cock clean. Harry moaned, collapsing, spent spent onto the sofa.

"You look like an Angel when you come." Tony said, lying next to Harry, and putting his arm around his waist. He stroked Harry's side, tenderly. Relaxing as Harry came down from his orgasm. "I'm starving. How about I order some pizza? You can eat pizza, right?" Tony said. He wasn't sure what male models ate. The female ones he had been around, hardly ate anything.

Harry snorted. "Pizza is fine. I eat what I want, mostly. You are delicious, by the way." Harry said, giving him a crooked grin.

Tony groaned. "Cheeky! I like it." He said, kissing Harry quickly. He leaned back, grabbed his phone, and placed the order. They rearranged their clothing, and cuddled on the couch together.

"How about we play Twenty Questions? I want to know more about you." Tony said.

"Sure. What are the rules?" Harry asked.

"Well, mainly the rule is, we DON'T have to answer everything. But what we do answer, it has to be the truth." Tony said, pulling Harry closer.

"Okay. I'll go first." Harry said, getting a nod from Tony. "How old are you?" Harry asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He guessed Harry was easing into the questions, tamely. "I am thirty. I will be thirty one on May, 29th. How old are you?" Tony asked.

"I am twenty. I will be twenty one, on July, 31st. Does the age difference bother you?" Harry asked.

Tony hummed, thinking about it for a second. He knew Harry was younger than him, but had thought he was around twenty two or so. The difference really didn't matter to Tony. 

"As long as you are legal, I won't let it bother me. How did you get that scar on your shoulder?" Tony asked. He had noticed it briefly, in the locker room.

"Ah." Harry said, leaning back. That was my Father's parting gift to me, when he threw me out. He slammed me up against the wall, into a display of weapons that was hanging there. My shoulder was somehow impaled on one of them." Harry said.

Tony clenched his teeth 'Lord Potter had better hope he never meets me in a dark alley.' Tony thought. He reached over, rubbing Harry's shoulder, for comfort. "What a prick." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was fourteen. It was with a woman. What about you? Have you ever been with a woman?" Tony asked.

Harry shuddered, comically. "NO! I never would, either. Straight sex is icky sounding. Just...no." Harry said, making Tony laugh out loud. 

The pizza arrived, and they settled down on the floor, putting their dinner on the coffee table. They each ate a couple of pieces quickly, surprised with how hungry they were.

As they started on their third pieces, Harry asked, "How many people have you had sex with, approximately?"

Tony gulped, slightly. "I am not sure, really. I used sex as an escape for a long time. I know that I have only had sex with a few men, maybe five?" Tony said, voice tentative.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, at that number. How could he compare to that many? The he saw Tony's anxious face, and decided the past was the past. As long as Tony was faithful to him, he wouldn't let it cloud their relationship. He smiled at Tony.

"The past is the past. It doesn't matter, anymore." Harry said in reassurance.

Tony leaned closer, kissing him softly. He was glad Harry would not hold it against him. You, are a doll. How old were you, when you lost it.?" Tony said, trying to restart the game.

Harry's face closed off a bit. "I was fifteen. He was thirty seven." Harry said, making Tony choke on his Pepsi.

"What? What happened?" Tony asked, getting sick to his stomach.

Harry settled back, getting comfortable. "You have to understand. I was devastated by what my Father did. We had never had the best relationship, but I thought his only problem with me being gay, would be that there would be no children to carry on the bloodline. I explained to him that me, and my future partner, would use a surrogate to have children, but he didn't care. He was thoroughly disgusted by who I was." Harry fidgeted, running a had through his messy hair.

"I had been moping around London with my Godfather, when my sexuality hit the papers. It was a HUGE scandal. My Father went on record, saying he was ashamed of his 'faggot son', and that he would have no contact with me, while I was living my 'deviant lifestyle'. Sirius was livid, and he decided to take me traveling until the story blew over." Harry said, eyes seemingly far away.

Tony was horrified. How could a Father treat his own child that way? Yeah, Potter better pray they never met!

"We eventually went to spend a month in France. Sirius's cousin was having a house party, over the long weekend. He said he was sick of me 'hiding, like I was ashamed,' and insisted we get back into Society. Narcissa, his cousin, had a son my age. She and her husband Lucius had never been in love. Their marriage was a political match. They each carried on discreet affairs, and they had no problem with the other doing the same." Harry said, pausing to take a drink.

"That entire, first night, Lucius was watching me. He kept talking to me like I was an adult, an equal. Lucius was a very attractive man, and he was singling me out for special attention. It felt good. I never thought it would lead to anything. I had just turned fifteen after all, only the week before." Harry continued, pushing his plate away. He had lost his appetite.

Tony was angry. He was beyond angry, he was livid! He could tell where this story was headed, and it made him sick. What kind of sick, lowlife took advantage of a vulnerable child?

"I overheard Draco, their son, making snide remarks about me being a 'pillow biter', so I left the party, and wandered into the library. Lucius followed me in there. He started telling me how beautiful I was, how hot. He said he would teach me how to please a man. I was uncomfortable, but then he started touching me. It felt good, and I wanted to be wanted. He took me right there on the chaise lounge. It was painful, and awkward, but he really seemed to enjoy it. I only enjoyed the attention." Harry sighed, closing his eyes at the memories.

"We continued sleeping with each other, the entire month that Sirius and I were there. The last time, I asked him what would happen when we returned to London. He said 'Nothing. This was just a fling. A pleasurable distraction, nothing more'. Lucius said I should thank him for all of his 'lessons'. Then he left me there, alone in the Hotel Suite." Harry said, then let out a breath of relief at being done.

Tony leaned forward, putting his arms around Harry. He kissed him, sweetly. "I am sorry that I dredged up bad memories. You know that he is fully to blame for what happened, right?" Tony asked, pulling Harry against his chest. It was slightly awkward, as Harry was taller than Tony, but they made it work.

"Yes. I do now. At the time, I was ashamed. Lucius was probably counting on that, the arsehole." Harry said. "That is the reason I don't just jump into bed with anyone. I don't want to be used again." He said, against the side of Tony's neck.

Tony kissed his temple, whispering quietly. "This is so much more than just sex for me, Harry. So much more."

Harry closed his eyes, and gloried in the feeling of safety, in Tony's arms. 

"For me too, Tony. For me too."


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip. Harry cooks dinner for Tony, and nature takes it's course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sex between two men! Slash!
> 
> If you aren't into that, why are you reading this story?
> 
> I DON'T OWN IRON MAN/ AVENGERS!

It was three weeks later, and Tony and Harry had been spending as much time as possible, together. Harry had a lot going on, with work, school, and his Heir responsibilities. He was tired, and stressed. Being with Tony, however, always made him feel better.

Tony had taken him to various restaurants, movies, and parties. They had quickly become the 'it' couple, and they were of GREAT interest to the Press. The Press was amazed that their relationship was more than Tony's usual hook ups, and that they were monogamous.

Harry had already called his Agent, Margot. He told her not to book anymore jobs. He had long-term contracts with Roberto Cavalli, Zegna, and Prada. He would continue to model for them, but only them. He would walk for another designer or two during Fashion Week, but that was it.

Tony had, of course, been busy as well, but he seemed to always make time for Harry, much to the consternation of Pepper and Obie. Tony had just finished a prototype for a weapon called; The Jericho Missile. It was a very, advanced weapon. The most dangerous Tony had ever designed.

Harry was currently cooking dinner for Tony. Tony was touched that Harry wanted to fix dinner for him, and he couldn't wait to try his food. They had been seeing each other for about a month, and everything was going well. Their physical relationship had continued, but not progressed beyond amazing blow jobs.

Pepper had actually walked in on them one night.

**FLASHBACK-**

Tony had Harry pushed up against one of the huge windows in his Penthouse, his pants pushed passed his knees. Tony loved Harry's cock, and he was worshiping it, accordingly. He was taking in as much of it as he could, when Harry squeaked, loudly, and pushed Tony off of him.

"What..." Tony started, as Harry covered his rapidly softening cock with his hands. Tony turned towards the direction Harry was staring at in horror, and saw that Pepper was standing in the doorway, face red, and mouth agape.

"Pepper, what are you doing here?" Tony asked in irritation.

Pepper had not said it in so many words, but it was obvious that she disapproved of his relationship with Harry. What he didn't know, was if it was because Harry was a man, or for some other reason.

Pepper finally snapped out of her stupor. "I apologise Mr. Stark, Lord Potter-Black. I have a few reports that need to be signed before I leave for Malibu in the morning. I should have called first." She said, holding up a folder.

Harry had pulled up his pants, while she stumbled over her answer.

"Yes. You should have. JARVIS would have warned me, but I had him on mute. This is a private home. Make sure I know you are coming, before just waltzing in, uninvited." Tony said, running his hand down Harry's back, soothing him.

Pepper bristled, visibly. "Of course, Sir. If I can get those signatures, I'll be on my way."

Needless to say, the mood was completely ruined.

**FLASHBACK END-**

Harry was currently browning filet mignon, and basting it with butter. As soon as they were perfectly browned, he placed him in the oven to finish cooking. He had just finished the garlic mashed potatoes, and had started steaming the green beans. The sauce he was making for the steak was simmering, and Harry took the meat out of the oven, and put it on the cutting board to rest.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Harry stopped to look in the hall mirror, and sighed in resignation. He looked a right mess! His hair was flopping everywhere, and he was wearing a bright pink apron that said: 'Queen of the Kitchen'. (It had been a gift from Fred and George.) He opened the door, trying to flatten his hair. _Trying_ being the operative word.

"Tony! Hello. You look amazing. Come in. I hope you are hungry." Harry said, kissing him on the cheek in greeting.

Tony drew Harry into his arms, and kissed him hello. "Thanks, gorgeous. Something smells fantastic!" Tony said.

Harry shut the door, then led Tony into the dining room. Tony laughed suddenly, pointing at the apron.

"_Love_ the apron, babe. You are a very pretty Queen, dear." He said, humorously.

"Thank you, my King." Harry said wryly, bowing to Tony.

They laughed together, and then Tony saw that Harry had gone all out. The table was set with candles, flowers, and large glasses of red wine.

"Have a seat, I'll dish up our plates. If you would rather have something other than wine, I have various juices, coke, milk, water, and some Bourbon." Harry said, arranging the food on the plates.

Tony sniffed the wine on offer. "Wine is good. What kind is it?" Tony asked.

"It's a Delacour Shiraz. I am friends with the Delacour's, and they send me cases of wine every couple of months."

"They must be great friends. Delacour wine is not cheap." Tony said, taking a sip.

"About six years ago, I saved their youngest daughter, Gabrielle, from drowning. They have since refused to take my money." Harry said, setting down the plates on the table.

"That explains that, then. So, you are a Hero?" Tony asked, leering playfully.

Harry laughed. "Hardly. I have been told that I have a 'saving people thing', but I am no hero. I hope you like steak." He said, cutting into his meat.

Tony tasted his food, moaning at the taste. "God, this is good. Hot as Hell, and you can cook? How did I get so lucky?" He said, savoring the flavor of the food and wine.

"Save room for dessert. I made creme brulee." Harry said.

"Mmm. You are mine now, Harrison. I know a good thing when I see it." Tony said, causing Harry to blush and smile.

They continued eating, chatting about various things. Tony kept reaching forward, carressing Harry's wrist, and joining their fingers. His seemingly mindless actions, were causing Harry's heart to beat faster.

They finally finished eating, and Tony stood, stretching. He then started gathering the dirty dishes.

"If you ever decide to drop architecture, you should open a restaurant. That was amazing." He said, stacking the plates.

"Thank you. Don't worry about the dishes, my housekeeper, Winky will get them in the morning. Would you like a tour?" Harry asked, coming up behind Tony, and wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed behind his ear, while nuzzling into his neck.

Tony leaned his head back, humming at the sensation of Harry's lips on his neck. "Hmm. That sounds nice. I will take whatever you want to give me."

Harry pushed his interested cock against the small of Tony's back. "Will you now? That sounds promising." Harry said, making Tony moan. Harry bit Tony lightly on the shoulder, then backed away.

Harry cleared his throat. "So. This is the dining room, and kitchen. That door leads to Winky's quarters. I don't go in there, but there is a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette, and small living room." Harry said, waving towards the open kitchen.

"Here is the living room, and my office." Harry said, pointing out the office space. Two of the walls were glass, the front one facing the living room, sat on runners, and slid open and shut. The glass was striped with frosted, horizontal strips, and Tony could see a large desk with two, red armchairs in front of it. There were shelves lining the other two walls, and a large drafting table.

"There are two guestrooms, and a bathroom, they are kind of generic." Harry continued, walking Tony down the hall. "There is a small gym down there, along with the laundry room." He said, gesturing to the left at the end of the main hallway. "It also has a tanning bed- don't judge me! I only use it for work when required." Harry said wryly, causing Tony to laugh.

Tony had his arm around Harry's waist, stroking his side. The flirty touches were driving Harry crazy!

"Is that your bedroom?" Tony asked, pointing to the double doors in front of them.

"Yes." Harry said, opening them with a flourish.

Tony stepped inside the large bedroom, his eyes immediately drawn to the enormous bed that dominated the space. The king size, four poster bed had a navy blue, and bronze striped comforter, and navy blue curtains hanging from the canopy.

The room was on the corner of the building, and two of the walls were nothing but windows, looking out onto the New York skyline. To the left, there was a small seating area, that was dominated by a very expensive sound system and tv. There were two doors off of the right.

"My ensuite, and closet are through there." Harry said, pointing to the two doors.

Tony turned around, and twined his arms around Harry's neck, his fingers tugging the back of his hair, lightly.

"Now that you have me in your lair, are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Tony said, grinning impishly.

Harry smirked, sexily. "Would you let me?" He asked, gaze intently on Tony.

Tony started, slightly. Was he serious? "Like I said, I will take anything you are willing to give me." Tony said, leaning frorward to kiss Harry's neck. Harry moaned, his neck was very sensitive.

Harry ran his hands down Tony's back, grabbing the globes of his firm ass. He squeezed the cheeks, and pulled him closer.

"I want you so much, Tony." Harry gritted out, lowly. He thrust his groin into Tony's, causing them both to moan deeply.

"Mmmm. I want you too, baby." Tony groaned. He reached up, and pulled Harry's shirt off, exposing his chest. Tony made quick work of Harry's clothes, then started on his own. Harry helped, yanking Tony's belt undone, and pulling his pants down. Soon, Harry stood naked and wanting, watching Tony pull off his boxer briefs. He groaned at the sight of Tony's thick cock.

"On the bed, Tony." Harry said, lightly stroking himself.

Tony moaned at the sight of Harry playing with himself, and grabbed his own neglected cock. He crawled onto the bed, shaking his ass for Harry's hot gaze. He laid on his back, spreading his legs.

Harry just watched him for a moment, spread out on his bed, thrusting into his own fist. Tony was unbearably hot, and Harry couldn't wait any longer.

Tony watched Harry, watching him. Tony's eyes trailing ravenously over his sexy body. Harry reached into the nightstand, and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Tony was excited. They were finally having sex!

Harry prowled over Tony's body, licking up his cock, then his belly, chest and neck. Harry captured his mouth in a searing kiss, while his hands spread his legs further. Harry pulled back, and started spreading lube on three fingers.

"I... I.." Tony stuttered. Harry focused on Tony's face. He looked turned on, but nervous as Hell.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby? We don't have to do this." Harry said, concerned. He sat back on his heals, and stroked Tony's leg reassuringly.

"No! I _want _to do this. I just... I have never bottomed before, and I am a little nervous." Tony said, leaning back against the pillows.

"Oh, baby. Are you sure you want to?" Harry asked. He felt guilty. He had not even considered bottoming. He had not done that since Lucius, and that was _not_ a good memory.

"Yes. I do, just...be careful?" Tony asked, flushed.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Tony with unrestrained passion. "I will take good care of you, Tony. I promise." He said, running his hands down Tony's muscular chest. He started worshipping Tony's body. Kisses, licks, nips, and gentle touches had Tony melting into the bed, relaxing thoroughly.

Tony moaned gustily, as Harry's mouth engulfed his aching cock. One of Harry's lubed fingers was pressing against his tight opening, and finally pushed, gently inside.

"Ohh!" Tony gasped in reaction. Harry gently worked his finger into Tony, moaning at how tight he was.

"Ok, baby? Have you ever played with yourself like this?" Harry asked, voice thick with arousal.

"Yes!" Tony cried, thrusting back onto Harry's finger.

Harry was so hard, it was slightly painful, and his hips stuttered, thrusting into the air. He added a second finger, twisting them to look for Tony's prostate.

"Ah!" Tony groaned in discomfort.

"Shh, love. Just let me find it..." Harry started, but was interrupted by Tony crying out in pleasure.

"Yes, Harry! Right there!" Tony moaned, as Harry continued rubbing against the spongy area. Tony continued to thrust against Harry's fingers, chasing the pleasure. Harry finally added a third finger, which Tony barely noticed.

"That's good, baby. I'm ready." Tony moaned. It was taking all of his willpower not to come, what with the prostate massage, and Harry's mouth on his cock.

"Just another minute, love. I don't want to hurt you." Harry said, panting in anticipation. He opened his fingers, slowly scissoring them, and opening Tony gently. He was a big boy, and Tony was not used to being penetrated. 

Harry finally pulled his fingers out, causing Tony to groan in disappointment. Harry rolled a condom on, and lubed himself up.

"If I hurt you, _at all_ tell me, and I will stop, ok?" Harry said.

Tony looked Harry straight in the eyes, and saw the sincerity and worry in those beautiful green orbs.

"I will. Please Harry, do it already. I want it." Tony whined, raising his hips off of the bed, seeking relief for his throbbing cock.

Harry closed his eyes in reaction, then opened them, focusing on Tony's face. Harry gripped his erection, nudging it against Tony's slowly closing hole.

"This will burn at first, but it will get better. Hold tight." Harry said, voice gravelly, and started pushing into Tony, slowly.

"Ahh! God, Tony!" Harry moaned in ecstasy. The feeling of Tony's body accepting his cock, was phenomenal.

"Mmm, oh!" Tony groaned. It burned, but underneath that, it actually felt _good._ Tony threw back his head, and moaned filthily as Harry's cock grazed his prostate.

Harry thrust into Tony slowly, stopping when his balls met Tony's cheeks. "You alright, baby?" Harry asked, voice strained. The pressure around his cock was immense, and pleasure was racing through him.

"Yes! Feels so good, baby. Please move, Harry!" Tony said, moving his hips.

Harry dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder, and groaned. "Give me a minute, Tone. You feel so, fucking amazing. I need a second, or I am gonna come." He said into Tony's neck, trying to regain control. Harry reached down, and gripped Tony's cock. It had softened slightly at his entry, but it didn't take long to become hard again.

Tony started thrusting his hips, fucking into Harry's hand. Harry pulled back, then thrust into him slowly.

"Ohh, Harry! Faster!" Tony exclaimed, moving his hips as fast as he could.

Harry started thrusting harder, moaning in ecstasy. "So hot, baby. So tight. God! You feel so good." Harry said, thrusting faster.

Tony was in Heaven. Harry's cock was rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. He had his head thrown back, and was biting his lip against the sensation. 

Harry was kissing his face- cheeks, eyelids, and mouth. His hot breath was causing Tony to shiver, and his low voice was full of praises.

"That's it, baby. You are so beautiful, Tony. So amazing! You were made for my cock, weren't you? Such a sweet ass." Harry rambled, thrusting faster. Harry tightened his grip around Tony's cock, and bit into his shoulder, harshly.

That was all it took for Tony. That little bit of pain sent him over the edge, and he was coming.

"Uhh! Ah, ohhh. HARRY!" Tony screamed, coming so hard, some of it hit his chin.

Harry's thrusts stuttered at the feel of Tony's ass gripping him even more tightly, and he couldn't hold on any longer. He thrust frantically for another moment, before pushing into Tony as far as he could, and groaning Tony's name as he came. Harry buried his head into Tony's neck, and shuddered.

Tony was so sated, he could hardly move. He moaned in slight discomfort as Harry pulled out, and collapsed on his back. Harry used all his remaining energy to get a warm, wet washcloth. He gently cleaned Tony off, murmuring praises. Harry left the room for a moment, returning with a bottle of Advil, and a glass of water.

"Here, baby. Take this real quick, then we can sleep." Harry said, handing the pills to Tony.

Tony sat up, feeling a dull throbbing up his spine. He took the pills, sipping water from the glass that Harry held out for him. He had never felt so cared for, and it made his chest ache.

"Thank you. That was so, fucking hot!" Tony said, as Harry pulled a blanket over their exhausted bodies.

Harry hummed in agreement. "Will you stay with me?" He asked, wanting to sleep beside Tony tonight.

"For as long as you'll let me, Harry. For as long as you'll let me." Tony whispered, cuddling close to Harry's side. They fell asleep, curled around each other.


	5. Trusting Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to trust Tony, and reveals why he refused to bottom. Trouble in London interrupts a loving moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically total smut, with a couple of important plot points mixed in. You're welcome!
> 
> WARNING: Explicit content, dirty talk, bad language, homophobic language.

Harry was dreaming. He _knew_ he was dreaming, because Tony was fucking him into the mattress, and Harry was _enjoying it._ There was no pain, no blood, only pleasure.

"Tony! Harder, please!" Harry begged, pushing back as hard as he could onto Tony's cock.

"You like that baby? You want my cock?" Tony groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

Tony's thick cock was pounding into his prostate, and Harry came suddenly without being touched. Harry shook, and noticed a wet feeling engulfing his member. Confused, it took Harry a minute to realise that he had woken up from that hot dream with Tony's mouth around his dick..

"Tony!" Harry sighed in pleasure as the tip of Tony's tongue poked into his slit. He grabbed the back of Tony's hair, and tugged gently.

"Morning, gorgeous." Tony said, pulling off of Harry's cock with an obscene pop. Tony's hot mouth engulfed him again, and he felt a lubed finger circling his hole.

"Mmm, YES, Tony! Please!" Harry moaned, thinking of the pleasure he had felt in the dream.

Tony gently pushed his finger slowly, into Harry. He curled his finger, and searched cautiously. Harry's hips jolted in Tony's grip, as his prostate was found. Tony continued to lick Harry's cock, savouring all of his moans and groans.

"So hot, baby." Tony said through gritted teeth. Harry was so hot like this, coming undone. Tony was hard as granite.

"That actually feels _good_." Harry said in wonder.

Tony paused, and searched Harry's face.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked.

"I... when Lucius and I had sex, he never really prepared me well enough. Most of the time, there wasn't any lube. I never enjoyed it. I bled almost every time, and he never found my prostate. He always had to suck me off after, so that I could come." Harry said, face flushing.

Tony was aghast at Harry's explanation.

"Baby, that never should have happened." Tony said, then paused. "I could show you how good it feels, if you ever wanted me to. If not, that is fine too." Tony said, then picked up where he left off, rubbing Harry's prostate.

Harry moaned at the sensation. It felt _amazing_. Maybe he should give Tony a chance? He trusted Tony. He knew that Tony wouldn't hurt him if at all possible. If he was ever going to bottom again, it would be for Tony. His wonderful mouth was sucking the tip of his cock, and he added another finger. It didn't hurt, so Harry made a snap decision.

"Tony? Show me." Harry said, thrusting against Tony's fingers.

Tony froze, shocked. He looked into Harry's eyes, searchingly.

"Don't stop! Please, Tony." Harry begged, throwing his head back.

Tony was ecstatic. He had wanted to fuck Harry's amazing ass since he had seen the first picture of him. It meant so much to him that Harry trusted him enough to agree. Now, he just needed to make sure he loved every second of it.

"Ok, baby. I promise I am going to make you come so hard!" Tony said, hotly. He continued to stretch Harry's tight hole, mouthing his cock at the same time.

Harry felt like his every nerve was firing in pleasure. Tony added another finger, rubbing his prostate with every other thrust. He started scissoring his fingers, spreading Harry wide. Harry was moaning, and thrashing his head back and forth. He was close to coming, just from Tony's fingers!

"Tony, fuck me please! I am about to come!" Harry groaned.

Tony moaned, lustily. Harry was so hot, and Tony was harder than he had ever been.

"Ok, Harry. I'll take good care of you." Tony crooned. 

He pulled his fingers out of Harry, causing him to groan in disappointment. Tony quickly pulled a condom on, and used an excess amount of lube.

"Ready, love?" Tony asked, panting in anticipation.

"Yes! Now baby, please!" Harry begged.

"God!" Tony exclaimed. Harry was the hottest thing he had ever seen! He gripped his cock, and nudged it against Harry's opening. "I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you don't like it, and we'll stop." Tony said, then started pushing forward into Harry.

"Ohhh!" Harry exclaimed. 

It burned, but not horribly. The look of ecstasy on Tony's face, would be forever engraved in his mind.

Tony was being drowned in pleasure. He watched as his cock disappeared into Harry's firm ass. He threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Tony said thickly, stopping to let Harry adjust.

"Hmm. So full. Feels so good, Tone!" Harry said, and started rotating his hips.

"OH!" Tony yelled in reaction. He started thrusting lightly, slowly moving in and out. He angled Harry's hips upward, and thrust a little faster.

"TONY!" Harry screamed, as Tony's cock jabbed into his prostate. "OH! So good. Harder!" Harry exclaimed, his brilliant green eyes clouded with pleasure.

Tony started thrusting harder, loosening his hold on his iron control.

"God, Harry! You are so hot! You're ass feels perfect." Tony groaned, thrusting faster, and hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust.

Harry's cock had never been so hard! It was almost purple, and leaking copiously. Tony moved one of his hands off of Harry's hip, and gripped his aching cock.

"YES! Oh, oh, OH! TONY!" Harry screamed, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere after just a few pulls of Tony's hand.

"That's it, baby. Come for me- only for me!" Tony ground out, clenching his jaw. His toes curled, and his body siezed in pleasure.

"Ahh! God, HARRY!" Tony exclaimed, thrusting in as deeply as he could, and coming with a shout. Tony collapsed onto Harry's chest, breath coming in gasps. He kissed Harry tenderly.

"Alright?" He asked Harry. A tear escaped Harry's eye, and he started to panic. 

"Harry, what...did I hurt you?" He asked frantically.

"NO, not at all! Thank you, Tony. That was amazing. I thought... I thought that there was something wrong with me, that meant I couldn't enjoy that. I never thought I would. Just...thank you." Harry said, cradling Tony's face in his hands, and staring lovingly into his warm, hazel eyes.

"Sweetheart. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Lucius was a selfish pig in bed. He must have only cared about his own pleasure. You deserve so much more." Tony said, leaning down to kiss the tears off of his cheeks. 

Harry moved, and caught his mouth with his own. The kiss was warm, languid, and thankful all at once.

"You are a wonderful man, Tony Stark. Don't let _anyone-_ including _yourself_\- tell you differently." Harry said, stroking Tony's jawline with his thumbs.

Tony swallowed. It meant a lot to him to hear that, especially from Harry. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and quickly changed the subject.

"That was the most intense sex I have ever had. The best too. You had better get used to me, Harry. I won't let you go, now." Tony said, kissing Harry's chest, over his heart. He had a tattoo of a flower on the area.

"What is the meaning of your tattoo?" Tony asked, curiously. He rolled off of Harry, and pulled him up against his side.

Harry smiled, sadly. "My Mother's name was Lily. She was murdered when I was 15 months old. Her favorite flower was the Grand Cru Lily. That is what the tattoo is. It's a tribute to her." Harry said, as Tony traced the orange and yellow flower with his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I lost both of my parents when I was eighteen. My Father was driving drunk." Tony said. "I never had a good relationship with my Father. I never felt I was good enough for him, but my Mother tried. She didn't know how to be a Mother, but she was warm, and I know she loved me. That was enough for me." Tony said sadly.

"Anyone who truly knows you, would love you Tony. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Generous, loyal, and absolutely brilliant. Anyone who thinks differently, isn't worth your time." Harry said, while stroking Tony's cheek.

Tony felt his eyes burn at the words from this beautiful man.

"Harry, I..." Tony started, heart in his throat.

_ **I see a red door, and I want to paint it black** _

_ **No colors anymore, I want them to turn black...** _

Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones, started blaring from the nightstand, interrupting Tony.

"That's my Godfather." Harry said, sitting up and grabbing the phone. "I'm sorry, I should really take this." He said "Sirius! How are you do..." Harry started, but was interrupted.

Tony watched in concern, as Harry paled rapidly.

"What? What does that have to do with me, Siri? He made it _more_ than abundantly clear that he never wanted to see me again." Harry said. He got up, steps hitching at the soreness in his bum, and started pacing.

"So, what? You want me to come and play 'Happy Families' with a man who never loved the son he had?" Harry said angrily, his face getting red.

"Oh, _now_ he wants to see me? After almost seven years of him refering to me as his 'faggot son'? Or my personal favorite, his 'greatest disappointment'? Why should I pretend all of that never happened?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Tony felt like he was intruding in a private conversation, but he wanted to be there for Harry. The call was obviously about his Father, and Tony knew how upset that topic could make someone.

Harry seemed to deflate all at once, his shoulders drooping dramatically. Tony got up, and put his arms around Harry's waist. He leaned back into him, seeking support.

"Okay, Sirius. I'll come, but if he starts talking nonsense, I am leaving. I'll get the first flight out, and send you the details when I get them." Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Love you, too. Bye." Harry turned off the phone, and turned around in Tony's arms, burying his face against his chest.

"What happened?" Tony asked quietly.

"My Father is dying. Cancer that spread to his bones. According to Siri, he wants to see me before he dies. I have to go to London, at least for appearances sake, but also some kind of closure. He only has days, at most. I need to book me a flight." He said, opening his phone.

"Now, none of that. You can take my jet." Tony said. Harry started to protest, but Tony cut him off. "It will be quicker, and more comfortable. Do...do you want some company?" Tony asked nervously. He wanted to be there for Harry, but he didn't want to overstep.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "I can't ask you to drop everything for me, Pepper and Obie would go spare." He said, wryly.

"Let them. You are more important than all that. If you want me, I'm there." Tony said surely.

Harry searched his face for any hint that Tony was just being nice, but didn't find it.

"Okay. Looks like we are going to London." Harry said, kissing Tony's cheek.


	6. A Mile High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry joins an exclusive club, of which Tony is a decorated member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Content. (It is Tony Stark!) 
> 
> Just a note; I am picturing Harry looking like model Jon Kortajarena, only with green eyes. Tony is always Robert Downey Jr.
> 
> Another note; I am horrible at coming up with nicknames, but I wanted to give it a shot due to a spot on review. (You are absolutely right, darling! I will try.)

Four hours, and one screaming match with his PA later, and Tony and Harry were boarding Tony's jet to London.

Tony and Harry sat down on plush, leather seats. "I have something to show you after take off." Tony said with a sexy smirk.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "Something to show me, hmm? Is it a _little_ something, or a _big_ something?" He asked impishly.

Tony chuckled, reaching over to snag Harry's hand. He raised it to his mouth, and licked the nearest digit. He wrapped his tongue around the tip, sucking it into his mouth.

Harry moaned. Both at the feeling, and the look of pure _want_ on Tony's face. He leaned forward, about to claim Tony's mouth with his own-

A cough broke the sexually charged moment, and they both turned their heads to see where the noise came from.

A flustered looking blond in a stewardess uniform was there, looking down at the floor. A violent blush stained her cheeks.

"Sirs? Please fasten your seatbelts. We are nearing takeoff. If you give me your drink order, I will return with it after we meet altitude." She asked, pulling herself together.

"I'll have a Jack and Ginger, if you have ginger ale?" Harry said, taking pity on the poor girl.

"Really? I've never known you to drink hard liquor." Tony said, surprised. He hummed. Harry was probably more affected by his Father's condition than he appeared. "Bourbon on the rocks for me." He said, then turned his attention back to Harry.

They both buckled their seatbelts, and chatted during takeoff. Both flew frequently, and were not anxious at all. After sipping on their drinks, Tony stood up. He pulled on Harry's hand, motioning for him to stand.

"Ah. Are you ready to show me your _'thing'_?" Harry teased, mouth twisted in a small smirk.

Tony grinned. "Always, anytime." He said, with a comical leer.

He led Harry to the back of the plane, where there was a door. Tony opened it with a flourish, guiding Harry into a small bedroom. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind, and nuzzled his neck.

"You smell divine." Tony whispered, running his hands down Harry's abs. He absolutely loved Harry's body, and could not stop touching it.

Harry leaned back into Tony, grinding his ass against him. He moaned, then slowly ran his hand down over the zipper of Harry's pants, rubbing his cock lightly through the fabric.

"Mmm, Tony." Harry groaned. He turned around in Tony's arms, and kissed him fervently. Their tongues tangled, and Tony gripped Harry's ass tightly.

"Come, little Raven. Let me make you feel good." Tony crooned, then started tugging on Harry's belt.

"Anything you want, Tony." Harry said, sighing into the side of his neck.

Tony moaned, then looked up into Harry's eye's. "I'm going to suck you, then I'm going to fuck you. Any objections?" He asked, while pulling Harry's pants down, and pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry moaned as Tony dropped to his knees in front of him.

"You look so hot on your knees, Tony." He said through clenched teeth. He needed this- this release. Tony proceeded to lick a stripe up his weeping cock.

"Mmm. Delicious." Tony said, then sucked Harry into his mouth.

Tony's mouth was _wicked_, and it quickly had Harry losing all inhibitions. The feeling of Tony's hot mouth, and agile tongue, paired with strong suction was driving him wild!

"_Tony, God!_ You were made to suck cock, baby." Harry moaned, thrusting lightly into Tony's stretched-wide mouth. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes dropped closed, as the minutes passed passed by in pleasure.

Seeing Harry come apart was making Tony ache. His own cock was trapped in his tight pants, and he redoubled his efforts to make Harry come. At the increase in speed and suction, Harry grabbed Tony's head, pushing him further down his cock.

Tony swallowed around the head of his throbbing prick, making Harry thrust harshly, then bellow in pleasure as he came down Tony's tight throat.

Tony pulled off of Harry, licking him clean. "I'm sorry if I got too rough. I..." Harry started, as Tony cleared his throat.

"No. That was hot as fuck! Don't apologise." Tony said, while yanking off his clothes. His voice was raspy, and his throat felt wrecked. "Take off your clothes." He stated, and Harry quickly complied.

Tony returned to the bed, naked and hard, with a condom and some lube. He ran his eyes over Harry's naked body, looking at him with pure desire. It made Harry's spent dick twitch. He ran his hands up Harry's legs, slowly. He ignored his groin area, and continued stroking Harry, rubbing his hip bones.

"Hands and knees, Harry." Tony said, command in his tone. Harry moaned, already half hard again. He scrambled over onto his knees, shoulders flexing.

The sight of Harry bent over for him, the muscles of his shoulders, back, ass, and thighs flexing, had Tony groaning.

"Look at _you,_ my sexy little Hot Pot. Laid out before me like a work of fucking _ART. _Wanna fuck you so bad." Tony said, as he lubed up his fingers. 

Tony squeezed Harry's ass with one hand, and rubbing a lubed finger against his entrance. He prepared Harry quickly, but thoroughly, rubbing his prostate almost constantly.

Harry was a moaning, writhing, _mess_. "Please, Tony! _Please!"_ He begged, rubbing his ass against Tony's throbbing cock.

Tony let out a harsh breath, and quickly put on a condom. Slathering himself with lube, he lined himself up.

Tony started nudging his cock into Harry, stroking his sides lovingly. Once the head was in, he slid inside in one, long, thrust.

Tony dropped his head against Harry's shoulder moaning in pleasure. "Yes, baby. You feel so _fucking _amazing." He said, then gripped Harry's hips. 

He started thrusting carefully, toes curled in ecstasy. He finally found Harry's prostate, wrenching a filthy moan from him.

"YES! Right there, Tony!" Harry cried, pleasure shooting through him.

Tony started thrusting hard and fast, gripping Harry's hips tightly. The sound of moans and cries of pleasure were ringing through the plane, leaving no doubt as yo what is going on in the bedroom.

"So tight, Hare. So good." Tony moaned, mindlessly. He reached around, gripping Harry's erection, and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, _God_! Harder, Tony!" Harry screamed, arching his back in pleasure.

Tony grunted, speeding his thrusts. "So hot, baby. So fucking hot."

Tony rammed into Harry's prostate, causing his entire body to tense. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, making him scream in ecstasy. He clenched tightly around Tony's cock, causing his thrusts to stutter.

Tony closed his eyes, pleasure flooding his body. He thrust a few more times, then came, biting into the side of Harry's neck to try to muffle his screams. Exhausted, he pulled out, and rolled over onto his side.

Harry collapsed forward, lying on his stomach.

"You ok, Hare bear?" Tony asked, running a finger over the bite mark on Harry's neck. He really didn't _mean _to mark Harry. The fact that he had, however, made him feel smug.

"Hmmm." Harry hummed, feeling completely spent. He could not move right now if he tried.

Tony snorted, then heaved himself up, and got a wet washcloth. He gently washed Harry off, whispering endearments, and kissing each newly cleaned spot.

"That was amazing, but you wore me out. Let's take a nap." Tony said, spooning Harry from behind.

They dozed, feeling warm and content. A few hours later, they got up and dressed. After landing, Tony and Harry were quickly expedited through security. As they came towards their luggage, Harry noticed Dobby next to a cart that held both Tony, and Harry's.

"Dobby! Good to see you!" He said, giving Dobby a quick hug. "Tony, this is my friend Gilbert Dobbs, but I call him Dobby. He also moonlights as my butler." Harry whispered, mock secretively.

Tony felt a pang in his heart, thinking of Jarvis- the man, not the AI.

"Dobby, this is my boyfriend Tony Stark." They shook hands, and Dobby gave him a small, but genuine smile.

"Good evening, Sir. Welcome to London." He said, then turned to Harry. "Lord Harry, the Press is here in force. More are arriving every moment. It may be tricky getting out, Sir." Dobby said.

"Did you bring Security?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sir. Crabbe and Goyle are here, but it won't be enough. The Airport's Security, and the Bobby's have made a barrier, and are doing crowd control." He said, then continued setting up for their exit.

"Hey, Vince. Greg." Harry said, noticing the silent, hulking figures of his old schoolmates. They nodded, but said nothing.

"How about one of them take each of us, and Mr Dobbs takes the rear?" Tony said.

He wanted to be helpful, and he did better _doing _things. He felt a little awkward, was afraid that his presence was the cause of this whole thing.

"Good idea, Tone. Are you all ready?" Harry asked the group in general. Getting an affirmative response, Harry took Tony's hand.

They made their way through the Press as quickly as they could, but it was difficult. Tony was used to Paparazi, but this was insane!

As they entered the car to get to Harry's London Townhouse, they never knew that a controversial picture would set tongues wagging the next day.

Or, that that would be the _least _of their problems.


	7. Welcome To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Harry arrive in London, and deal with a firestorm of controversy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light sexual content, bad language.

Harry and Tony arrived at Harry's towne home in the Mayfair area, close to Hyde Park. The press was milling around outside shouting questions, but they ignored them. They were both used to it, and entered the house swiftly.

They arrived in the spacious foyer, and Tony could see four, arched doorways leading into various rooms. The furnishings and decor were obviously antique, and expensive.

"From the noise outside, that must be my wayward Godson." Tony heard a man say, as they neared the Drawing Room.

When they neared the doorway, Harry was tackled by a dark haired man. He was handsome, with pale skin, gray eyes, and a mischievous grin.

"Missed you, Pup." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Sirius. I missed you too." Harry said, then stepped back to introduce them. "Sirius, meet Tony Stark, my boyfriend. Tony, this is my Godfather. Sirius Black the Third, Earl of Blackmoor." Harry said in a fake, pompous voice.

"Git." Sirius said, smacking Harry on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Tony. You guys must be hungry. Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you guys freshen up first?" He said, then smirked. "Feel free to shower together to save time." Sirius said, grinning.

"Don't mind if I do." Tony said, putting his arm around Harry's waist. He could tell he and Harry's Godfather would get along like a house on fire.

"Don't worry about the bags. Dobby will make sure they make it to my bedroom." Harry said, leading Tony up the stairs.

They entered the double doors of the Master Suite, into a comfortable sitting room. They walked into the bedroom next. It was decorated in cream, with burgundy accents.

Tony's attention was taken away from the room, as Harry started stripping.

"I'm going to get a shower. Care to join me?" Harry asked, pulling off his white boxer briefs.

Tony looked him up and down, smiling salaciously. "Absolutely babe." He said, starting to undress.

The bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, was painted blue. White glass tiles, and white, blue-veined marble made up the shower walls, and countertops. The shower stall was huge, as was the sunken, marble tub.

Harry started the water, and kissed Tony languidly. He enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, as it had nothing to do with sex, just comfort.

They started washing each other thoroughly, Tony moaning as Harry massaged shampoo into his hair. He returned the favor, spending much more time than necessary on Harry's groin area.

They stroked each other to completion lazily, kissing each other under the hot spray. After their shower they dressed, joining Sirius for dinner.

After a sumptuous meal, the three of them moved to the Drawing Room. After serving them drinks, Sirius turned to Harry, his face grave.

"I know this is a sore subject Harry, but we need to talk about James. The Doctors say he only has a few days left, but in my opinion he is holding out until he sees you. I truly believe he is sorry for the way he has treated you, and wants to see you before he dies." 

Harry's face had turned to stone as soon as his Father was mentioned. His entire body was tense, and Tony put his arm around his shoulder.

"Harry, I know you are still hurting, but this may be your last chance to get some closure. Once he's gone, it will be too late." Sirius continued, placing his hand on Harry's, and looking into his eyes.

"I know that Siri. I just... I am not sure how much you know about our relationship before I came out. I can tell you, it was practically non-existent. He was never home. He was always working. He only talked to me about my grades at school. We never talked otherwise." Harry said, surprising Sirius and Tony.

"I excelled because I wanted his approval. I played sports because I wanted his approval. I did everything I could to get him to acknowledge me. Then, when I came out, he assaulted me. He kicked me out of my home, as soon as I returned from the Hospital. He destroyed me that day, Sirius. You are more of a Father to me than he ever was. I will be ready to go see him in the morning. Don't expect anymore than that." Harry said, voice sounding broken.

Harry got up, and headed upstairs. After sharing a look with Sirius, Tony followed. He and Harry had more in common than he knew, Tony thought. He entered the bedroom, and found Harry face down on the bed, shoulders shaking. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and started rubbing his back.

"It will be ok, baby. Whatever happens here, you will still have me." Tony said, trying to soothe Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, voice clouded with tears. "Why couldn't he have come around earlier? Why did it have to be on his deathbed?" He asked, brokenly.

"I don't know, Har. But at least he did. We cannot change the past, we can only move forward. He loves you. That has to be enough. I had a similar relationship with my Father. I still struggle with it, but I have to believe he loved me in his own way." Tony said.

Harry rolled over, and placed his hand on Tony's thigh. His face was blotchy and red, and he had tear tracks on his cheeks. Tony leaned over, and cupped his face. He tenderly wiped Harry's tears away, and kissed his cheeks gently.

"Will you hold me, Tony?" Harry asked, catching his breath at the loving look on Tony's face.

Tony crawled into the bed, and put his arms around Harry. "I'll always be there for you. I care about you Harry. I'll do whatever you need." Tony said.

* * *

The next morning, Tony and Harry came downstairs, and were served breakfast.

Dobby came in with the newspapers, causing Harry to groan. "What's the damage, Dobby?" He said. He took one look at the headline, then exclaimed."Fuck!" Harry started reading the article feverishly.

"What is it? Did they not get my good side?" Tony joked, used to crazy headlines.

Dobby handed him a copy of the London Daily Mirror. There was a picture of them coming out of the airport together. They had highlighted a large bite mark on Harry's neck.

**LOVE BITES!**

**By Chester Cauffield**

_Lord Harrison Potter-Black returned to England yesterday, with Playboy boyfriend Tony Stark. Believed to be in town due to Lord James Potter's ill health, this is the first time in eight months that Potter-Black has visited his home country._

_The romance between Tony Stark, and Potter-Black has caused controversy, and surprise all over the world. Potter-Black seems to have effortlessly tamed the veteran skirt and trouser chaser, succeeding where many others have tried and failed._

_The chemistry between the two is very evident, as showcased by the obvious bite mark on Potter-Black's neck. The two obviously did some canoodling on Stark's private jet. One can safely assume, considering Stark's reputation, that they have joined the Mile High Club._

_Shockingly, there have been whispers of a sex tape emerging. Last night, the Daily Mirror was approached by an unnamed person, offering to sell still shots of the abovementioned recording._

_The Daily Mirror has decided that printing these pictures in the wake of Lord Potter's imminent death is in poor taste. However, we have bought the rights to a series of ten pictures, and they will be printed at a later date._

_It is currently unknown whether the recording was made by Stark and Potter-Black, or an uninvolved person. _

_Stay tuned for further developments in this breaking scandal._

"FUCK!" Tony shouted. A sex tape? Someone had to have planted a camera in the bedroom of his jet. The timing wss too coincidental, otherwise. When he found out who did this, they'll wish they had never been born!

"Who could have done this? I know you never would have recorded us without my knowledge, so how could this have happened? This is a nightmare!" Harry said, looking pale and shocked.

Tony was touched by the trust Harry showed him. He would endeavor not to waste it.

"I don't know, but I sure as _Hell _ will find out." He growled.

Sirius entered the dining room, and felt the tension in the air.

"What did I miss?"


	8. Worshipping The Lord, With Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple find out more about the unauthorized sex tape, and a shocking confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Life is a crazy circus right now, and I feel like an overworked clown sometimes.  
There is what one could call Pepper bashing in this chapter, bad language, and bad behavior in general.
> 
> Bold italics is JARVIS speaking. 
> 
> There are negative views about homosexuality in this and other chapters. These beliefs are not the beliefs of the Author.

"JARVIS? Find out if there is a sex tape featuring myself and Harry being offered for sale, and by whom. I want names. Get my lawyers started with an injunction against The Daily Mail to stop the pictures being printed, and tell them to sue _every, single, person involved _in this scheme! I don't care who they are, they will **pay **for doing this!

I want everyone involved in that Flight yesterday fired. I don't care if they have been with Stark Industries since I was in leading strings! Every single person who touched that plane is gone- from Housekeeping, to the Pilots. I want a thorough investigation on every single one of them! We need to find out who did this." Tony ranted, talking to JARVIS through his phone. He finally noticed Harry, who was being comforted by Sirius.

Harry had all but collapsed in on himself. He was in shock, and had his face buried in his hands. "Call Whitlock. Sue the fuck out of all of them! Play the 'Daddy's dying' card for all it's worth. We have to contain this! This could destroy everything I've worked for." Harry said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it. Whoever did this will wish they had never been born. No one crosses a Black!" Sirius said, voice cold, and hard.

"Or a Stark." Tony said, listening to their conversation. "I am _so, so sorry._" Tony said, looking devastatingly contrite. "Someone I hired did this. I am the one who initiated our 'activities' on the plane, and it was my plane in the first place. That makes this whole thing my fault. I will do anyth-" Tony continued, feelings of guilt obvious. Harry interrupted him with a soft kiss.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Everyone with a staff and a bit of fame, runs the risk of being sold out. With your level of fame, the risk is exponential. Add in my own, and it was only a matter of time. I'm not mad at you, baby." Harry said, then kissed him deeply for reassurance.

Tony pulled back, looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. He was amazed at how understanding he was. Harry truly saw the best in Tony. He was one of the only people in his life who truly, honestly, believed in him. Who gave him the benefit of the doubt. Who didn't hold his past actions against him.

Someone who didn't think that he was just a brilliant, irresponsible screw up, with no morals to speak of. A man that needed to be watched, constantly, like a wayward child.

It hit him suddenly, like a strike of lightening. He was in love with Harrison Potter-Black.

Like..._in_ love, love. Love of a lifetime, love. I love you more than I love myself, love.

Tony Stark was officially freaking out.

* * *

He had never been in love before. Tony had never wanted it, either.

He had craved love from his mother and father, but that was different. Tony had avoided romantic entanglements like the plague. The less people he cared about, the less people who would hurt him later by leaving. Or hurt him by only wanting him for his money.

Harry had always been different, though. He he had never wanted the usual wham/bam with Harry. Harry also had his own money and fame. He did not need Tony's.

In fact, Tony's type of fame was more ephemeral than Harry's. More infamous than famous, really. And while Tony had more money than Harry currently had, it was 'New Money'.

Tony was rich, while Harry was wealthy. His family had been wealthy for centuries, and still owned large parcels of land in England, Scotland, and Wales. If Harry sold that land, he would have more money than Tony, easily. Once Lord Potter died, Harry would have all of the wealth of Potter Corp behind him. Potter Corp mainly dealt with medical supplies, and pharmaceuticals.

They were a billion dollar company that Charlus Potter, Harry's Grandfather, started in the 1940's. Harry was the sole Heir. Not to mention the Black holdings that Harry was also Heir to.

In other words, Harry did not want, or need, Tony Stark for his money, or publicity.

Obie had been whispering in his ear, saying that Harry was using him for Press coverage. Tony had countered by showing him all of Harry's press coverage from before they met. He was a hot property in the New York press, doubly so in England. Tony had pursued Harry, not the other way around. He didn't know what Obie had against Harry. What was he trying to achieve?

Tony shook his head. He would think of that later.

"We will fix this. I will do everything I can to make this right, ok?" Tony said, putting his arms around Harry's waist.

**_"Sir? A company called 'Pleasure Town Productions' has purchased the recording from an unnamed source. They are advertising it by showing a short clip, which has gone viral. There have been over 500 million hits since its release last evening at 10 pm. They have titled the video 'WORSHIPPING THE LORD, WITH TONY STARK', and are charging $99.99 for the 85 minute video. It has been on sale for nine hours, and sold over ten million copies." _**JARVIS said, interrupting their cuddle.

"Bloody, buggering, FUCK!" Harry yelled, pulling out of Tony's arms. He swept the dishes off the table in his anger. Platters of food crashed around their feet, splashing eggs, syrups, and other sundry breakfast items all over the floor. Harry grabbed the vase of fresh flowers off of the table, and threw it against the wall, screaming. The sound of breaking glass sent Dobby running. Seeing what happened, he held back, shooing away the kitchen maids.

Tony stepped over the broken glass, slowly wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, Harry. Come on, Har Bear! We will get through this, I promise you." Tony said, cupping Harry's face in his hands, and looking into his eyes, intently. 

Harry's eyes were a study in fear. He looked completely destroyed, and unsure what to do.

"I love you, Harry. Probably the worst timing ever to tell you that, but I do. No matter what the world thinks or says, we are in this together. There is nothing to be ashamed of, here. We are a couple. We had consensual, private sex. Someone violated our privacy by taping it, and selling it. We did nothing wrong." He said, gazing into Harry's shocked eyes.

"You love me? Really? I need you to be sure, Tony. Because I love you, with all my heart. I love you, quirks and all. But I need to know you are all in, Tony. Please... Don't break my heart." Harry said, tears running down his cheeks.

He really couldn't help it. His estranged father was dying. He could literally go any minute. A tape of him having sex was now basically public property. Homosexual sex at that. _Knowing _someone was gay, and _seeing them have gay sex _are two totally different things.

How would this affect his career? Modeling, or Architecture? What about Potter Corp? The House Of Lords? This was a fucking shit storm! The ramifications of this were unknown currently, but he knew they would be severe. People would treat this as if he did a gay porno!

The only good that came out of this was Tony. Tony loved him! He never thought they would get this far, but he was so glad they did. Tony was a remarkable man.

"Oh, baby don't cry. I am all in. I love you. I am honestly amazed and humbled that you love me too. I will prove it to you. Everything will be all right." Tony said, holding Harry, and rubbing his back soothingly.

He was nuzzling Harry's neck, while the maids started cleaning up around their feet, when JARVIS went off.

**_"Sir? Ms Potts is trying to override your controls, and insists that you answer her calls. She said that you needed to discuss 'your latest fuck up with the boytoy'. It was said under her breath, Sir, so I am not sure if I was meant to report it." _**JARVIS said, his voice sounding snarky and deadpan.

"Boytoy." Harry said quietly.

Sirius actually backed up. Harry being loud, and angry was a quick explosion, then it was over. A quiet Harry...well. A quiet Harry was, quite frankly, scary as Hell.

You had to realise, and remember that Harry had contacts, and resources around the world. It was easy to dismiss him as just a pretty face, but he had been trained to be the next Potter, and Black Lords. Not to mention the Head of Potter Corp. 

If you pushed Harry too far, he would _ruin _you. He wouldn't think twice about it after, either. There was a reason why the handsome, talented, Valedictorian at Brown, Cedric Diggory was working as a clerk in an office somewhere in Indonesia- wasn't there?

Tony frowned. "I don't understand why Pepper doesn't like you, or our relationship." Tony said, genuinely clueless.

Harry snorted, his disbelief clear. "Isn't it obvious? She wants you. She assumed that the 'womanizing Tony Stark' would hit on his relatively attractive Assistant. Maybe she thought she could change you, or parlay that into a better job, I don't know." Harry said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Instead, you are too busy taking it up the arse, or being sucked off by a 'useless pretty boy' as she called me the other day. It has ruined her plans, and pissed her off! The bad thing is, I think we could have been good friends in other circumstances. You need to talk to her. You might also want to tell her to stop being a righteous bitch to me, whenever your back is turned. It was amusing at first, but now it's just pathetic." Harry said, laying his head on Tony's shoulder.

"What? What has she been saying?" Tony asked, angry. Pepper needed to remember her place-

"I know this is horrible timing, but the Hospital just called. James' condition is worsening. We need to get going, if you want to see your dad." Sirius said, placing his hand on Harry's back for support 

"Ok. Let's do this." Harry said, steeling himself. He washed off all evidence of his tears, and combed his hair. He also had to change his shoes, as his others were covered in maple syrup.

Harry apologized for his outburst, and told Tony he would replace his pants, that had beed spattered with the remains of his tantrum. Tony shrugged it off, and soon they were ready to go.

When they opened the front door, they were assaulted by a wall of sound. The amount of Press was shocking. The Police had had to set up barricades, and were holding them back.

They surged forward at the first sight of Harry and Tony, yelling questions, and taking pictures non stop.

Questions were flying- some about Lord Potter- but most about the tape. They only heard a few as they were bustled into the car. 

The drive to the Hospital was quiet. Sirius and Tony were on the phone with their Attorneys, but Harry was haunted by one question he had heard, shouted out amongst the others.

"Lord Potter-Black! Do you think your homosexuality, and the stress it caused, hastened your father's death?"


	9. Lying In The Hands Of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits his Father, and is dismayed by his state, and what is stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Angst, character death. Homophobic ideas and language.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, or Avengers/ Iron Man!

The Press at the hospital was more respectful, barely. At least they weren't shouting at them. The noise caused by hundreds of camera shutters was loud in the silence. Tony had his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry was stone-faced. He was so nervous, he felt sick. They were shown to the private and extravagant 'Lord's Wing' by the Hospital Administrator. Tony was planning to wait in the waiting room, and meet Lord Potter later, if at all.

"I'll be right out here if you need me, love." Tony said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled shakily at him, and gave him a quick hug. Two Nurses stood to the side at a desk, giggling quietly at the scene. However, the elderly Janitor behind them was scowling, a look of disgust written across his weathered face.

Harry saw him, and kissed Tony quickly and thoroughly. He raised an eyebrow at the man, daring him to say something. He was basically spoiling for a fight. The man gave them both a dirty look, then walked away pushing his mop bucket.

* * *

Walking into the private room of his Father, Harry was shocked at the sight of him. James Potter had always been a powerful, and powerfully built man. He was tall, with a muscular, athletic build. Seeing his Father reduced to _this _was horrible.

James' thick head of hair was gone, replaced by thin strings of gray, peach fuzz. His once strong body had been ravaged by the Cancer. He was _skeletal. _So thin, that his tissue-paper like skin was stretched over his bones. He was ghastly pale, his pained eyes ringed by dark circles. He looked totally wasted away.

James turned his head slowly as they entered, but Harry stayed far away from the bed.

"Hello, Father." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, Harrison. You being so uncomfortable talking to me, breaks my heart." He said, voice weak.

"And whose fault is that?" Harry snapped, unable to hold it in.

"Mine. Only mine. I was a fool." James whispered, staring off into the distance. "I never treated you the way I should have after your Mother died. She would be so angry with me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly, voice strangled.

James opened his eyes, and looked right into Harry's.

"I blamed you for her death." He said, dropping a bomb on his son.

"What?" Both Harry and Sirius exclaimed in shock.

"We told you that your Mother died in a robbery gone wrong, but it wasn't. It was a kidnapping attempt. The man who killed her was trying to get to you, and hold you for ransom later. Lilly stood in front of you, and protected you. She fought like a wild woman, and he killed her to get her out of the way. I _know _I would have done the same, but I lost my rationality when I lost Lilly. I blamed you for her death in my grief." James said, breaking Harry's heart. "You were a convenient target." He rasped.

Harry felt the tears running down his face. He had always wondered why his Father had barely acknowledged his existence. Now he knew the truth.

"That was not your fault, Harry! That was solely Tom Riddle's fault. You were only a baby." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I know for a fact, that Lilly would always put your survival before her own. She loved you more than her own life. The fact that you survived, would have made it all worth it to your Mother." Sirius kept Harry in a tight hug, rubbing his back in comfort.

"He's right. I would have done the same, but I was beyond resson due to grief." James whispered, lowly. He was losing strength quickly. "I love you, even if you are queer." He said. He wanted Harry to know that he _did _love him, before he died.

Harry sucked in a breath, breaking away from Sirius. "I love you, too. Even though you are a bigot! I had hoped that you were just trying to push me away." He said, disappointed.

"What you are doing is Unnatural. It is an affront to God. I will never agree with it, but I love you in spite of it. Just promise me- promise me you will have an Heir from our bloodline." James gasped out, his breathing shallow.

Harry scowled, even as tears ran down. "I promise that I will have a child to love." He couldn't believe what his Father was saying. His eyes burned with tears of hurt, and disappointment.

James tried to take a breath, but was unable. He closed his eyes, gasping out. "Be happy. I lo-" He tried to get it out, but broke off, coughing.

His head fell back against the bed, and flopped to the side. A monitor to the side started blaring, but Harry just stood there. He was in shock.

A group of a Doctor and two Nurses rushed in, and quieted the alarm. They didn't try to revive him at all, and the Doctor just clasped James' wrist, keeping a check on his threaded pulse.

"Why aren't you helping him?!" Harry exclaimed, once the shock finally passed.

"Lord Potter signed a Living Will, stating that he did not want to be resuscitated. His Cancer is too advanced, and it is ultimately a mercy to let him pass." The Doctor said, watching the monitor flatline.

"You don't need to see this, Harry. Come away." Sirius said, tears in his eyes. He pulled a frozen Harry out of the room, and closed the door.

As soon as they were in the waiting room, Tony rushed over, wrapping his arms around Harry. He had seen the rush into Potter's room, and he knew what that meant.

"It's okay, baby. It will be alright." Tony said soothingly, against Harry's ear. He held him closer, mumbling comforting nonsense, until the Doctor came in.

"Lord Potter-Black. I am sorry to say that Lord Potter has passed away. You were lucky that he survived long enough to see you. He was a very sick man." The Doctor said, patting his hand.

"Yeah. Lucky." Harry said thickly, sitting down, and burying his head in his hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Smythwyk." Sirius said.

He wasn't sure how to feel over the revalations that James had uttered on his death bed. His former best friend- practically brother- was dead, and he was upset about that. However, his hard headed friend had hurt Harry over and over during his life, and managed to do it even at his death. He wss very angry about that.

Sirius was conflicted. He wasn't the only one.


End file.
